


IronStrange in the Snow

by Queen0fdaNerdHerd



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gift Fic, Little bit of angst, Not good at slash so it's kinda bromance., Pepper and Rhodey are only mentioned, Post Infinity War, Secret Santa, brief mentions of charactor deaths but like not actual deaths, hope you like it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen0fdaNerdHerd/pseuds/Queen0fdaNerdHerd
Summary: Secret Santa gift for MayAni.Prompt was Post IW IronStrange.I added Peter because he's awesome





	IronStrange in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a-blog-against-team-cap (anke_nels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anke_nels/gifts).



> I'm sorry if this was either out of character or complete rubbish but...here you go! I tried. :)

Five months.

Five months since the end of the battle with Thanos. Five months since all those who had been turned to dust with the titan’s snap came back. Those five months had passed slowly it seemed, and there was more than one case of PTSD. But still, the world turned, and life continued on. Somethings changed, Steve and the rest of the rouge avengers for instance, were pardoned for acts of service and well, saving the world. There was also the fact that Tony made friends with the newly resurrected Guardians of the Galaxy. 

And of course the small fact of growing closer to a certain Wizard who used to be a neurosurgeon. 

Tony still wasn’t sure how that happened. Shared trauma he supposes, bonding through shared experiences that he’d rather not dwell on. In any case, they had gotten closer, sharing quips and moments of silence alike the two men bonded. 

Pepper was great and Tony still loved her, but she just… didn’t understand what they went through. She wasn’t there on Titian when… 

No he wasn’t going to think about that. Not now. Not ever again if he could help it. 

But yes, Pepper just didn’t understand Tony anymore. Not about something like this. It was like she had, had expectations of what would happen after… after the world was saved. Expectations that he was apparently not meeting. 

It’s not like he wasn’t trying. He was trying so hard and.. well everyone had bad days. It was just… it seemed as if most of his days were ‘bad days’. And no matter how hard he tried to get back in the swing of things, to return to the things that he loved he just… couldn’t. 

But Stephen understood. He understood more than most. After all he was there when-- (Nope. Not going to think about that. No sir.) Regardless he understood. So Tony found himself spending more time with the neurosurgeon-wizard.

He still spent time with Pepper and Rhodey too and, surprisingly, the Parker kid had started coming around more often as well. Although if he was being honest with himself Tony had no idea why the boy decided to stick around. Even after how much he screwed the kid over, even after—No. he wasn’t going to be pathetic and start freaking out. After all Stark men don’t cry.

Crying was a weakness according to Howard Stark. A lesson Howard had taught him repeatedly, sometimes with force aaand nope. There went that thought.

“Are you okay Tony?” Stephen’s low baritone drew Tony from his rather depressing thoughts. And he looked up into those blue-grey eyes that sparkled with intelligence and a hint of worry as Stephen looked towards his shorter friend. 

“Yeah Wizard man, I’m fine,” Tony smiled but Stephen noticed how it didn’t quite meet his eyes.

Stephen looked away after a bit deciding to change the subject. “So where is Peter? He usually doesn’t let you out of his sight. Not since…” His voice trailed off and he shook his head before continuing. “Well he hasn’t left your side in a while.” 

Tony gave a small smile as he thought of the kid which quickly turned into a frown as he remembered how Peter faded into dust as Tony held him in his arms. 

“Stop it Stark.” Stephen said his voice suddenly stern. He met Tony’s haunted eyes and felt his heart twist. “It wasn’t your fault. Not what happened with Thanos, not what happened to Peter. None of it. So stop blaming yourself and stop carrying around all this unnecessary guilt.” 

“But it was my fault Strange! I should have made sure he was safe, I should have made sure he stayed back on earth. I should—” 

“Stop blaming yourself for things you can’t control.” Stephen cut in smirking slightly at the glare sent his way. He sighed as Tony turned away from him and started fiddling with a StarkPad. “Look, what happened was horrible, no one is disputing that. But you were able to _fix_ it. You were able to defeat Thanos and save everyone. So maybe instead of beating yourself up for something that had happened--that you’ve already _fixed,_ maybe you should start focusing on the good things.” 

“Like what?” Tony asked his tone defeated as he stared at his hands. “What good is there in my life?” 

“Peter,” Stephen said raising an eyebrow. “He’s still alive because of you. Rhodey’s _walking_ again because of the invention you made. No, don’t interrupt me.” He added when the inventor opened his mouth. “Hell half of the entire universe has been restored because of you. You’ve helped so many people Tony.” Here Strange held eye contact with Tony needing to understand. To understand how much Tony has helped people. Has helped Stephen himself. 

“Right, well, agree to disagree there Doc.” Tony said looking away with a snort. “The kid has PTSD now because I couldn’t save him. Rhodey fell because I couldn’t keep him safe. And the half of the universe that I ‘saved’ is probably either traumatized beyond all belief or I don’t know messed up somehow because Tony Stark tried to save the world. God I just wish--” Tony stopped giving his companion a glance. 

“What Tony? What do you wish?” Stephen asked dread settling in his gut, and sorrow squeezing at his heart. 

Tony looked down at his hands, eyes avoiding the other. “I wish I would’ve died instead of lived.” He looked up as Stephen gasped. “I’m so damn tired Stephen. My life just keeps getting worse and worse. And I…” His voice trailed off before he started talking again, the words a mere whisper. “I just want some _peace_. Is that so much to ask?” 

“Is—Is that true Mister Stark?” Peter’s voice came from behind the inventor causing him to jump. “You… you really wish you were dead?” Peter’s eyes were shiny with tears. 

Ah hell, he made the kid cry. Tony bit his lip as he tried to think of a way to fix this. “No. No Pete, I don’t really want to die. I just… I was being stupid. My emotions got to me or something.” 

Peter didn’t look like he believed Tony’s words. Not that Tony blamed him all that much. “But Mister Stark you promised.” 

Tony’s eyes widened before squeezing shut as he remembered the promise that Peter was talking about. It had been after the final battle with Thanos, when everyone was headed home. Peter was scared to sleep and so Tony told him that he’d still be there when he woke up. Peter made him promise that he’d stay until Peter woke up. 

“Oh kid, I didn’t… I didn’t mean…” He looked at Peter’s tear streaked face before opening his arms. “Come here kid, I’m sorry you thought I was going to break my promise.” He whispered into the boy’s hair, arms holding him close. “I didn’t mean it Pete. I’m not going anywhere. Not for a long while, you hear me Mister Parker?” 

Peter nodded into Tony’s chest mumbling something into the fabric of his old T-shirt. Finally he pulled away long enough to look up at his mentor. “Okay, mister Stark. I’ll make sure you keep that promise too.” 

Tony’s lips quirked upwards. “What, you don’t believe me Parker? I feel so trusted.” 

Peter grinned looking a little mischievous. “No I just think that you might forget in your old age to keep the promise.” 

Tony snickered and gave Peter an affectionate swat on the back of his head. “Brat.” He turned to glare at Stephen who was now laughing at the two. “What’re you laughing at Gandalf? You’re the one with all that sliver in your hair.” 

“You take that back Stark.” Stephen said his eyes narrowing playfully.   

Tony laughed and gave Stephen a playful look. “What’cha going to do about old man? Use some magic spell? Oh I’m so scared.” 

Stephen rolled his eyes before turning to Peter. “Was there something you wanted Peter?” 

“Hmm?” Peter asked before remembering the reason he had come to find Tony in the first place. “Oh! Right! Mister Stark you’ve got to come and see! It’s amazing.” 

“What’s amazing Peter?” Tony asked giving his protégé a fond smile. 

“The snow! It’s snowing outside Mister Stark! You have to come see.” Peter said now pulling on Tony’s arm causing him to laugh. 

“All right kid, I’m coming. Why don’t you get a coat on and then we can go outside.” Tony said giving Peter a pat on the back. Both Strange and Tony watched as Peter left with an excited “Yippee!” 

Stephen looked over at Tony giving him a fond grin. “You’re such a dad.” 

Tony gave a mock gasp and pointed a finger at the magic user. “How dare you. That’s it. Wong’s now my favorite wizard.” 

Stephen shook his head as the two went outside and watched as Peter jumped around in the snow.  “Merry Christmas Tony.” 

Tony smiled, turning to watch Peter as he made a snow angel. “Merry Christmas Gandalf."


End file.
